infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki:Blocking Policy
A user is blocked when they are banned from contributing to InFamous Wiki completely. They can still view pages, but they cannot edit pages, talk pages, log in, or create a new account. Blocking is done to maintain the smooth function of InFamous Wiki and as preventative action against vandals, and violation of Wiki Etiquette. A user or IP may only be blocked by an administrator. Blocking can last for different periods of time depending on the infractions. Reasons for being blocked Vandalism Vandalism is the most common cause for blocking on InFamous Wiki. Vandalism is any addition, deletion, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of InFamous Wiki. The most common type of vandalism is the replacement of existing text with obscenities, page blanking, or the insertion of bad jokes and other nonsense. Fortunately, this kind of vandalism is usually easy to spot. Vandalism also includes adding spam links to pages, removing content from pages and deliberately falsifying information on the page by changing dates, names, or other information. Note that in order for something to be considered vandalism, it must be done in "bad faith." Though the Internet makes it difficult to determine a person's intentions, problems such as those listed above are obviously always done in bad faith for whatever reason. Other problems, such as users testing their abilities to edit, making accidental mistakes, and learning wiki markup, are less clear cut - they can easily be attributed to a new user with good intentions who just does not know how InFamous Wiki works. In this instance, you should instead kindly inform that user of how to properly use editing tools to help them along. There is no warning required for vandalism. Vandals are usually blocked on the spot, the time ranges a minimum of 1 month and up to a year depending on the extent of the vandalism attributed to that user. Contributing persistent Fan-fiction InFamous Wiki is only for InFamous canon. Fan-fiction is any item or detail that was not officially sanctioned by Sucker Punch or its affiliates, and is thus not canon. Contributing fan-fiction, whether it is well known or from one person, is unacceptable on InFamous Wiki. Contributing persistent fan-fiction is different from vandalism in several ways. First, it is not necessarily done in "bad faith" and so contributors found doing this are not instantly blocked after their first offense. Second, persistent contributors will receive two warnings of some kind from an administrator. This way, the user will have the opportunity to present their sources and correct any mistakes. If the user continues to contribute fan-fiction after the second warning, the contributions are considered deleterious to InFamous Wiki and the user will be blocked. Blocking for this infraction is done in the judgment of an administrator. Blocking times vary depending on the situation, but most often vary from 3 weeks up to 3 months. Creating pointless pages Pages that have nothing to do with the InFamous universe create problems for the community. A user who created these pages should be warned about them; note that sometimes information is related to InFamous in an indirect way, so a page may not be as pointless as it initially seems. Repeated creation of pointless pages will result in blocking ranging from a few weeks to a few months, depending on the extent of the infraction. Harassment and Personal Attacks InFamous Wiki Administrators have made a clear policy on it's About page that harassment and personal attacks are not tolerated. InFamous Wiki must have a positive atmosphere so that users can contribute and cooperate in a way that is constructive. Harassment and personal attacks not only drive away potential users, but also damage the Wiki it's self by making it a less people-friendly place. Harassment is a serious infraction on the InFamous Wiki. Refrain from making personal attacks on another user, even when confronting them about the issues stated above. Users who harass and attack others will be banned for an extended period of time, ranging from a month to a year to an indefinite ban. How do I deal with these issues? It is easy for the standard user to revert vandalism or nominate a pointless page for deletion, but it is best to contact an administrator about any issues with other users or their contributions. A list of InFamous Wiki administrators can be found on the Administrators page. Category:Policies